Love and Fury, Energy and Passion
by Toxic Seduction
Summary: This is a rewrite of my story betrayed, if you read the first one hopefully this will sound better. GaaXSak rated for language and situations.


Hi peoples, this is my first story, well technically second considering I'm re-writing it, hopefully the storyline will sound a little better, I'm not changing the story too much but there was just something that were really bugging me about the original. So, enjoy!!

_Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

Friday afternoon. It was Sakura's favorite time of day, she couldn't think of a better sound than the bell at the end of the school day.

"Ahh, thank god that's over, what a waste of time," Sakura sighed in relief.

School wasn't exactly Sakura's idea of a productive way to spend time. Art was by far her favorite subject, all her other subjects were useless in her eyes. Seriously when in her life would she ever use the quadratic formula? Why couldn't they be taught something that we would actually use? Sakura spent her time either sleeping during class, or getting into fights, she had the worst reputation when it came to fights, she was usually involved one way or another.

She had been suspended on and off for the past couple of months, some part of her regretted the kind of reputation she had, a lot of people were afraid of her, so she didn't have many friends, actually she wasn't sure she even had one. But the other part of her was always ready to pound someone into the ground for even something as little as looking at her funny.

Sakura was walking home, glad to be free from school for at least the next two days, she had her i pod blasting and her hoodie up until she felt a stinging slap on the back of her head, she whirled around, her black multicolor waste length hair came spilling out of her hoodie, her first reaction was to smash the hell out of whoever it was. She clenched her fists ready to fight until she came face to face with her bitch of a sister. Sakura couldn't believe her sister got away with half the stuff she did, she smoke, drank, did drugs, and slept with random guys.

"Karin! What the fuck!" Sakura growled out, while her nails dug into her palm, she really hated her sister.

"What?" Karin asked innocently, "just showing you some sisterly love."

"You know, I can't wait until the day I smash that pretty face of yours," Sakura hissed.

"Ha, as if you could, loser, that's never going to happen," Karin flounced away and yelled over her shoulder. "By the way, you should hurry up and get home quick, mom and dad are waiting for you."

"Wait! What? Why?" Sakura shouted after her sister, but Karin was long gone.

_Oh crap_

Sakura put her headphones back in, tucked her hair back into her hoodie and doubled her pace home, she didn't feel so good about this.

She turned into her street and decided to slow down a little to think, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what her parents had to say.

_Damn, what have I done this time? I haven't been fighting...at least not this week._

**There's only one way to find out.**

_Yeah, I guess you're right._

**Of course I'm right.**

_Shut up._

Sakura climbed the few stares outside her house and pushed open the front door, and was greeted by a solemn looking mother, and a stern looking father, sitting on the couch.

"Sakura, honey", her mother called, her voice barely above a whisper. "We need to talk."

_Shit_

"About what?" Sakura asked cautiously, she did not like where this was going.

"Sakura..."her mother began.

"Look mom, I haven't been in any fights or anything this week, so what's the problem?"

"Sakura!" her father snapped rather harshly, "listen to what your mother has to say." Sakura nodded and sank into the couch, ready to hear the weekly lecture.

"Sakura, your father and I have noticed that you have been acting rather...distant lately, we thought that you just needed some space. But your sister told us something and it made us very worried about you." her mother said in a very concerned voice.

_Karin told them I did something? Me? I haven't done anything._

**You know she probably made up some bullshit lies**

_That's probably true._

Sakura tilted her head a little in confusion, prompting her mother to continue.

"W-well, there's no easy way to say it, Karin told us that she saw you cutting yourself," her mother blurted out.

Sakura's face turned from confused to murderous in less than a second, out the corner of her eye she saw Karin peeking into the living room, Sakura clenched her fists and was about to charge at Karin and beat the living hell out of her.

**Wait!**

_What?_

**Don't you think you should finish up with the parentals first?**

_Damn it._

Sakura focused her attention back onto her parents.

"I don't know what you're talki..." she began

"Don't lie to us Sakura" her father began to yell. "Everything fits, I've had suspicions about this for a while, did you think we wouldn't notice the bloody tissues in the trash? Karin only confirmed my thoughts, thank god she came to us before this got any worse."

Sakura was frozen in place all her emotions flew out the window and she couldn't think of anything to say to her parents.

_Oh no! What do I do? How am I supposed to get out of this?_

**Face it we're busted, just pray they don't send us to military school or something.**

_Military school?_

**...or something.**

Sakura's mother reached over to the coffee table and picked up packet, thick with papers.

"I can't believe you would do something like this, why couldn't you just come to us with your problems?"

Sakura remained silent, until her father grabbed the packet out of her mothers hands.

"Sakura, we have no choice, our hands are tied, this is our only solution." her father explained as he tossed the packet in front of her.

Finally managing to move, Sakura grabbed one of the brochures out of the packet, she skimmed over it for a few seconds before she realized what it was, she was instantly filled with rage.

"What the fuck is this! You're sending me away to a nut farm?"

"Sakura, its not a nut farm. It's quite a nice place, it will be just like going to a normal school except you will be living there." Sakura's mother explained, trying to make the situation seem not so bad, as if she could.

"Screw that! I'm not going any where."

"Sakura watch you're language and yes you are, you don't have a choice in the matter. It's either this, or I'll send you to a real loony bin!" Sakura's father bellowed.

Sakura was once again silent.

"No objections then? Good, pack you're bags, you're leaving tomorrow morning." her father informed. Sakura looked up at him in shock, which soon turned to rage.

"I fucking hate you!" She turned to her mother and then her sister who had come into the living room looking like the slut she usually did. "All of you!" Sakura screamed before violently snatching up the packet and storming upstairs in a flood of tears, she slammed her bedroom door shut, and hurled the packet against the wall, spilling its contents everywhere. She didn't even spare it a glance before throwing herself head first into her pillows.

After sobbing for a while, she must have fallen asleep. She woke up with a killer headache and glanced at her alarm clock: 7pm.

_Great, how am I supposed to fit my entire room into a suitcase?_

**Umm...use a fucking big one?**

_Smart ass._

Sakura reluctantly got out of bed and crawled over to where all the papers were strewn about on the floor. She picked up the brochure she was looking at before and began reading it.

The 'home' itself was barely that it was more like a high school with a motel attached to it. The main building, the biggest, obviously the school and then off to the side and near the back was where the kids lived. Her eyes continued scanning the document, taking in as much information as she could.

The school wasn't just for the people who lived there. It was like her mother said, it's just a normal high school.

_...the main purpose of this school is to keep the patients connected to the outside world, to stop them from feeling isolated and alone..._

**So basically they mix loonies and normal people together?**

_Yeah, I guess that's it._

Sakura was torn from her thoughts by a knock at her door. She stomped over to the door and violently flung it open, almost ripping it from the hinges.

"What!" she yelled.

Sakura towered over the tiny woman of only five feet. Her mother almost shrunk down in fright, she had never seen her daughter so mad before.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you some dinner."

"I hope you realize that if you make me do this I will never speak to you, let alone have anything to do with you ever again." Sakura snapped and glared at her mother before snatching the plate of food from her hand and slamming the door in her face. She sat on her bed and began to eat.

_My life is over._

**You can say that again.**

_My life is over._

**...smart ass.**

Well, she couldn't believe it, it didn't seem possible, but she managed. She managed to fit her entire room, minus her furniture, into two duffel bags

_how depressing_

**Well, at least you can take all your stuff with you**

_yeah...i guess_

Sakura sighed and looked around her almost bare bedroom, she never realized how white her room was now that it was free of all her posters, it was almost sickening. She sighed again and grabbed her towel and headed to her bathroom.

She quickly stripped and jumped into the shower, turning the water as hot as she could take. She winced as the hot water trickled down the fresh cuts on her thigh. They must have opened a little as she hurried home.

She lathered her hair in her favorite strawberry cherry shampoo, and quickly scrubbed her hair, ignoring the slight sting as the shampoo ran over her thigh.

She got out and dried herself off, slipping into her bra and panties. She walked out of her bedroom and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She saw her waist length black hair, highlighted with pink, purple, red and blue, it was probably the most distinctive thing about her.

Her gaze traveled to her face and she stared a little at her dull, lifeless emerald eyes, before continuing the scrutinizing stare she currently had on her body. The moon came out from behind the clouds, reflecting off the dozen or so piercings that littered her ears, she continued looking at herself, her eyes trailing over her narrow shoulders, and down her front.

She didn't exactly have a big chest, she actually never really noticed until she got into high school, she figured that was one of the reasons guys never took an interest in her.

She looked at her stomach, at the heart shaped tattoo she had gotten a few months ago, of course her parents were furious when they saw it, but what were they going to do? Make her get rid of it? Not likely. She loved the tattoo, she had designed it herself. She was actually surprised that her parents even noticed it, because they definitely didn't notice the one she had on her shoulder blade, which was actually kind of strange, it was rather large.

It was a tattoo of a dark fairy, with long black hair, dripping in blood, with a ripped dress and black feathered wings . It was her favorite tattoo, when she first got it she would stare at it in the mirror for hours until her neck went stiff from the strange position.

Her eyes then danced over her thigh, counting the dozens of scars that were littered over the pale skin, some were dull and white, while other newer ones still had the angry red lines, that were easy to see. She sighed, sometimes Sakura wished she had never done any of it. But seeing the newest collection of thin red lines, almost made her want to do more. But she couldn't, she had to force herself not to.

Whenever she started thinking about it too much, or listened to music that really got to her, it built up pressure in her heart, and there was only one way to get rid of that pressure, a method that she had resorted to over and over, the evidence in every direction on her thigh, and as a matter of fact she was kind of feeling that pressure right now. I mean, what did she have to lose, her parents knew so she didn't have to hide it anymore.

Sakura stifled a yawn before sliding into a pair of black sweatpants and a tank top and climbing into bed.

**Dude, you're so weird**

_What do you mean?_

**What? You're telling me that you can sleep knowing that your parents are going to abandon you at some nut house tomorrow?**

_Thanks for the pep talk, I really needed you to tell me something I already know, so can you just let me sleep_

**Touché...**

Surprisingly, after that thoughtful reminder from her inner, Sakura was able to fall asleep quickly.

...

Sakura stirred a little and awoke at the sound of a car door slamming, she rolled over and starred at the blurry red smudges that made up the time

_2:17am...what the fuck?_

**Why don't you go and check it out?**

_I think I will._

Sakura threw the covers off of her and walked over to her window and took a peak out of her curtains.

_I should have known it would be her._

Stumbling out of a car was her sister, dressed in the most scant clothing she had ever seen. Sakura scrunched her face in disgust as her sister leaned in and kissed the guy in the car before quickly dashing across the front lawn, and to the side of the house.

Sakura knew exactly what she was doing. There was a window at the end of the hallway that Karin always used to sneak out at night to hook up with some random guy. Her parents were so clueless when it came to Karin. They thought she was some perfect angel, but really she was a walking disaster. How could her parents be so blind? It was hard to believe that they never noticed how she always reeked of cigarette smoke, how Karin was the favorite, Sakura would never understand. God, it pissed her off so much, just thinking about it made her blood boil.

Sakura walked across the room and pressed her ear against the door, as soon as she heard Karin creep down the hall, she quickly opened her door and pulled Karin in by her hair. Karin gave out a squeak, but it wasn't loud enough to wake her parents. She pushed Karin further into her room before quickly shutting the door. Sakura turned to Karin and quietly hissed out.

"Alright bitch, you've got three seconds to explain yourself."

"Explain? About what?" Karin paused, trying to think of what Sakura could have been talking about. She looked around the room and thought it strange that Sakura's room looked so bare, she glanced at the trash can and got a glimpse of a particular brochure. Then it all clicked.

"Oh! you mean that?" Karin exclaimed, pointing to the trash can.

_Are you kidding me? Is she fucking retarded?_

**Are you sure she's not blond or something?**

_No, I don't think so, she's probably drunk, the same as every other night._

**Oh yeah, good point.**

Sakura broke the conversation with her inner and fixed her furious glare back onto Karin, who was now smirking, realizing what Sakura had been talking about.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"So you want to know huh? The answer is simple." Karin began, Sakura tilted her head in confusion, prompting Karin to continue.

"Well, for one you're useless, two you're ugly, three you're a freak..." Karin continued to list the reasons, but Sakura had stopped listening, she was shaking with rage.

Karin had finished her explanation and started to leave, on her way past a fuming Sakura, she couldn't help but add another reason.

"Oh yeah and last of all, I hate you, I can't stand to be anywhere near you."

Sakura's eyes darkened and she snapped. She pulled Karin back into her room and brought her hand down hard across Karin's face. Karin squealed at the contact, and fell to the ground from the sheer force of the slap. But no, Sakura definitely wasn't finished with her yet.

As Karin tried to get up Sakura tackled her and started throwing punches, Karin had no hope in trying to beat Sakura, so she did the only thing that came to her mind, she drew in a deep breath and screamed as loud as she could, hoping it would wake their parents up.

Sakura paused mid swing and heard two sets of foot steps quickly coming closer to her room.

**Hurry up! You have to finish this now!**

_Yeah_

Sakura raised her fist one more time and put all her weight behind it and brought it down hard against Karin's face. She stood over Karin and looked at what she had just done. Karin's face was smeared with her own blood, it was coming out of her mouth, her nose and even her forehead, where there was a deep cut from one of the ring's Sakura had been wearing.

Sakura smirked as she saw Karin whimper and cower in fright of her younger sister. In the next second, Sakura's door was flung open and light immediately flooded into the room

"What the hell is going on in here!" Sakura's father demanded, glaring at Sakura's slightly sadistic, smug grin and then at Karin's bloody face.

Sakura's mother quickly followed her husband into the room and shrieked as she saw Karin, she rushed over, trying to help her 'precious' daughter.

"Karin? Karin? Look at me honey, can you hear me? Please say something!"

Karin struggled to sit up, their mother helped her up and they both left the room. Sakura and her father stood silently, neither of them willing to make the first move.

Finally her father decided to break the silence.

"Sakura, what hell is wrong with you? Why would you do something like that? And to you're own sister?"

Sakura didn't answer, and kept on staring at nothing in particular. Sakura's father grew impatient waiting for an answer.

"Damn it Sakura! Answer me when I'm talking to you, or so god help me..."

Sakura smirked at his statement.

"He can't help you, so don't even bother. She deserved it anyway." Feeling as though she had said enough, she turned and started to walk back towards her bed, but not before feeling her father put a restraining hand on her wrist.

"What did you just say to me?" he growled.

Sakura responded violently

"What? Are you getting deaf in your old age? Get you hands off me! Don't ever touch me again!"

After hearing his daughters voice, he decided to leave her be and left the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

**Cha! That'll teach that whore of a sister to mess with us!!"**


End file.
